


King Again

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Daryl, Kneeling, M/M, Rough kiss, dead whispers, typical Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Negan likes the rush of power he feels when people drop to their knees for him—one person more than others.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Negan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	King Again

The weight of the shot gun feels right in his hands, heavy and dangerous. He can’t resist the urge to talk about it, power going straight to his head. He can see the look of annoyance on Daryl’s face as he talks, sees the roll of his eye even in the gloom of the night. It’s the only reason Negan steps closer, addresses him, he wants to see Daryl gritting his teeth. It’s been a long time since he’s well and truly pissed somebody off 

“Daryl,” Negan gestures at the man in delight. “Kneel to the alpha.” 

It’s instant, the clench of Daryl’s jaw as the whispers try and force him down. Negan watches as he shakes them off of him, watches as Daryl never looks away from him as he drops to his knees in the grass. 

That’s new, Negan thinks in surprise. Before, there would have been cursing, more fight, but Daryl complied, even with the fire of his eyes burning away in the night... he did as Negan told him. It’s almost enough to make him hard. 

“Oh, it is starting to get real now, ain’t it,” Negan says with a teasing smile. It would be easy to just shoot him in the head, finally get rid of one of the biggest pains Negan has ever met, but... he’s always liked the way hatred looks on Daryl’s face. “Daryl you were right, when you said I liked it...”

And, Negan does like it. The power and the respect of being a leader. It’s invigorating. But, it has nothing on the way Daryl looks on his knees, eyes all defiant and angry. It’s been a while since Negan has seen something so pretty. 

“The fact is... I like it a lot,” he says and levels the gun at Daryl’s head. 

“You should probably shoot me,” Daryl growls out, hair falling into his face. 

The thrill of the idea tingles up his spine and pools hotly in his stomach. He lifts the gun a little higher, smiles. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” 

He shoots the whisper dead on and watches as Daryl kicks the legs out from another. It’s a quick and dirty fight, the same way that Negan likes to fuck—though it ends far too soon for any actual pleasure. 

When it’s all over and done, Daryl doesn’t look surprised by the turn of events, just holds out his bound hands and glares like he knew what Negan was going to do the entire time. “Untie me, asshole.”

“Say please,” Negan teases. 

“Fuck off.” 

He moves closer to Daryl, knife held loftily in his hands. “That’s not very nice,” Negan sighs as he cuts at the rope, “I just went through all the trouble of saving your life. I mean, really, is a little gratitude too much to ask for?” 

When the last twine of rope is cut through there’s a pair of hands, rough and strong curling into the front of his jacket and hauling him in close. Negan braces for the crack of a head against his own, but it never comes. Instead, a mouth, firm and furious, presses against his own lighting quick, the pressure of it splits his top lip against his teeth. He can taste the copper as it coats his tongue and then the other mouth is gone and Daryl is storming off into the dark. 

“Well,” Negan says to the empty night, tongue flicking out to swipe away the blood, “that’s a damn good start...Might want to work on it a little more though, execution was a little off.”

Daryl holds up his hand and flips him off just before disappearing through the trees. 

Negan laughs to himself, rocking back onto his heels as he stares down at the dead whispers. He could have been king again, could have ruled like he had years ago, could have anyone he wants on his knees begging for him —for their life.

He thinks about Daryl on his knees, angry and defiant. He grins, wants to see that again, wants those angry eyes directed up at him and that firm mouth wrapped right around his cock. 

It’s an easy decision to follow Daryl through the trees. A new tune whistling through his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for TWD fandom so I hope this isn’t too OOC. 😅
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://lovelylittlegrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
